Ryan: A True Story
Author's Note Some of the older people might remember these events, such as Skeleton and Master. Chicken commented 'What's wrong with him?' on my video on a few of Ryan's flames, and I understand he doesn't know about this because he joined in 2016, and the Ryan drama happened in 2015. Cheers, SCP-Deadlock The Beginning (pgslve and Fireyset) In the days of mid-2015, Entity 303 believers had overrun the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. The most infamous of these were two Pocket Edition players using the same 'Wikia contributor' data, calling themselves pgslve and Fireyset. They started to try and recruit people into their little band, and slowly, the band grew. They would have attracted more people if it wasn't for one user. His name was Skeleton and Q-16. He and some skeptics quickly debunked most of pgslve and Fireyset (nicknamed Fartyset by the debunkers) and then less and less people started to believe in 303. Skeleton commented a long comment explaining that 303 was fake (and Speed admitted it) and then he started to post it again and again for new people. Unfortunately, once I joined Wikia, with the name MaelstromX858 (stole it from CorruptedX858 lol), pgslve and Fireyset disappeared. Skeleton also got blocked, but just before the start of Ryan's era, he came back, with a VPN IP. The Climax (Ryan) Then, a 10 year old kid called Ryan joined. He asked me what my Xbox gamertag was. Trouble is, was in China and my Xbox was back in England. I told him that I'd tell him when I'd got back from China, but when I ACTUALLY came back, at the end of August, my Xbox was somehow crippled. After a few weeks, he came back. He said he was fighting for 303 and he told us about 303, but we did not need to know anything about him. Later, he started saying he was 303, and then he posted the comment that started it all: 'het mael im going to hack you YOUR NEXT' - Ryan (83.85.140.49) This began my roasting technique. Nowadays, my roasting has improved, and this is what I would do now. 'het Hentai. mael Something came in the mael today. DEEZ NUTS! im going to hack you What's my password? 123456? YOUR NEXT It's YOU'RE. And I AM wearing something bought from Next. Ya didn't need to guess.' Total: '''-1337/5 Verdict: HENTAI' This is what I did at the time. It was pretty much a primitive version of the comment roast. I hoped people wouldn't believe Entity 303 after the Sulphur of Immunity part, but you are more n00b than I thought, so you still believe in him. Ever heard of 'the stream which started it all'? Thats right, the Brocraft stream. Without it, Speed wouldn't have made 303. It was fake! The Herobrine in there was a retextured painting! So then began the wheel of lies. This was the comment that made my day: Het mael im going hack you YOUR NEXT The Grammar Nazis are going to come for you! Why this is wrong: 1. Whats my IP? Whats my password? I bet any amount of money that you don't know how to hack. 2. You are a Wikia contributor, like most of the 303 posers. Oh and Wikia contributor's usernames are replaced by their IP address, so yeah. Your IP is 83.85.140.49. One day you said you were a guy named Ryan and you weren't 303, the next you said you were 303. Stop being a douche. Also, themaster401, thanks. Might follow you. He then had a change of heart. He then started saying that 303 was fake. Then later on, he started flaming Skeleton. Ryan and I declared war on each other. Skeleton got into the action, and declared war on Ryan. Soon there was a flame war with Skeleton and I on one side and Ryan going solo on the other. Skeleton and I had the upper hand, thanks to my roasting technique getting stronger all the time. During the flame war, he launched one of the most offensive and racist comments I have ever seen. 'are you muslim hah gay you faggot' -Ryan (83.85.140.49) He started launching racist and offensive comments (that literally made me think he had antisocial behaviour disorder) and that one was REALLY offensive. He was being a Donald Trump extremist. Trump may want to keep Muslims out of America, but he's trying to say it's for the good of the citizens of the USA. Ryan just said it to close in on us (which didn't work) and it wasn't for the good of any person. If any Islamic extremist saw that, they would be furious. Also, 'gay' means 'faggot', Muslims can't be homosexual, and he just insulted a billion people. Soon, Themaster401 came back to the wiki. He came with fire, because he obviously saw it coming. He pointed out everything that I said above. Ryan came back with weak fire, but then it was clear we were edging further ahead, widening the already wide gap between the fires, until Ryan and I agreed a truce. Then, a few months later, Ryan returned, and his behaviour was so extreme that I started thinking he REALLY had antisocial behaviour disorder). He started pressuring me for my IP and other extremely personal stuff, but I did not yield. He started swearing extremely frequently, compared to just frequently during what I call Flame War I (Flame War II being against Chicken78 until we made peace). Several of his godforsaken and satanic comments were recorded on the video Chicken commented on. The Aftermath (Ryan's impact) There has not been a more corrupt and antisocial contributor or user on the Wiki than Ryan (second place in 123hillbilly, who was thankfully blocked across the Wikia network, and Ryan wasn't because he wasn't registered), nor has there been a flame war as disastrous and impacting as the Ryan flame war (although the Green Steve war,and both trollpasta wars came awfully close!). It has done a lot of things, including boosting my riffing technique and increasing my longing for an active admin. Ryan has left an eternal mark in the Wiki's history, and it will stay there forever, or at least until the Wiki deteriorates. Category:Dramapasta Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Wiki history Category:Wiki Wars